


Don't be scared

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Don't be scared [1]
Category: Zoophobia (Webcomic)
Genre: Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, Middle School, Other, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Cameron used to sing a song since middle school.
Series: Don't be scared [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535468
Kudos: 2





	Don't be scared

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my experiences in Middle School.

A 13 year old Cameron Walden was riding her bicycle to Middle School.

Cameron takes off her helmet and hears the bell rang.

Cameron walked into the school and opens her locker.

Cameron puts her books in her locker but she hears a voice

"Hey Cameron!"

Cameron turned around to see a blonde mean girl and her posse.

A blonde mean girl said "You're so scared of zoo animals!"

A Latina mean girl said "You're gonna cry to your mami zoo-phobe!"

A African American mean girl said "Let's call her Zoo-phobe Cameron!"

"Zoo-phobe Cameron Zoo-phobe Cameron Zoo-phobe Cameron!"

It breaks Cameron's heart into pieces

Cameron run away crying

Cameron walked into the janitor's closet.

Cameron sobbed as tears streaming through her face.

Cameron began to sing in her soft voice ~Don't be scared don't be scared don't let fear get ahead of you don't be scared don't be scared take a deep breath and calm down~

Suddenly a biracial girl hears Cameron's beautiful singing through the door.

~Don't be scared don't be scared don't let nightmares get into your head don't be scared don't be scared let's go to bed~

A biracial girl said "Hermosa"

A biracial girl walked into a janitor's closet and sees Cameron.

"Hi i'm Sarabel what's yours"

"Cam-Cameron"

The End


End file.
